Bloodlines Series
The Bloodlines 'is a spin off the Vampire Academy series, by American author Richelle Mead. It centres around Alchemist Sydney Sage, in her quest to protect Jillian Mastrano Dragomir and her quest to find out shocking secrets about her organization. Conflicted with magic, love and danger in Sydney's life at Palm Springs. There are six books in series; Bloodlines (2011), The Golden Lily(2012), The Indigo Spell (2013), The Fiery Heart (2013), Silver Shadows(2014); and The Ruby Circle (2015). The Series Books *Bloodlines (2011) *The Golden Lily (2012) *The Indigo Spell (2013) *The Fiery Heart (2013) *Silver Shadows (2014) *The Ruby Circle (2015) Overview Bloodlines Sydney is an alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of human and vampires. They protect vampire secrets - and human lives. When Sydney is torn from her bed in the middle of the night, at first she thinks she's still being punished for her complicated alliance with dhampir Rose Hathaway. But what unfolds is far worse. Jill Dragomir - the sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir - is in mortal danger, and the Moroi must send her into hiding. To avoid a civil war, Sydney is called upon to act as Jill's guardian and protector, posing as her roommate in the last place anyone would think to look for vampire royalty - a human boarding school in Palm Springs, California. But instead of finding safety at Amberwood Prep, Sydney discovers the drama is only just beginning... The Golden Lily Sydney Sage is an Alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of humans and vampires. They protect vampire secrets—and human lives. Sydney would love to go to college, but instead, she’s been sent into hiding at a posh boarding school in Palm Springs, California–tasked with protecting Moroi princess Jill Dragomir from assassins who want to throw the Moroi court into civil war. Formerly in disgrace, Sydney is now praised for her loyalty and obedience, and held up as the model of an exemplary Alchemist. But the closer she grows to Jill, Eddie, and especially Adrian, the more she finds herself questioning her age–old Alchemist beliefs, her idea of family, and the sense of what it means to truly belong. Her world becomes even more complicated when magical experiments show Sydney may hold the key to prevent becoming Strigoi—the fiercest vampires, the ones who don’t die. But it’s her fear of being just that—special, magical, powerful—that scares her more than anything. Equally daunting is her new romance with Brayden, a cute, brainy guy who seems to be her match in every way. Yet, as perfect as he seems, Sydney finds herself being drawn to someone else—someone forbidden to her. When a shocking secret threatens to tear the vampire world apart, Sydney’s loyalties are suddenly tested more than ever before. She wonders how she's supposed to strike a balance between the principles and dogmas she's been taught, and what her instincts are now telling her. Should she trust the Alchemists—or her heart? The Indigo Spell In the aftermath of a forbidden moment that rocked Sydney to her core, she finds herself struggling to draw the line between her Alchemist teachings and what her heart is urging her to do. Then she meets alluring, rebellious Marcus Finch--a former Alchemist who escaped against all odds, and is now on the run. Marcus wants to teach Sydney the secrets he claims the Alchemists are hiding from her. But as he pushes her to rebel against the people who raised her, Sydney finds that breaking free is harder than she thought. There is an old and mysterious magic rooted deeply within her. And as she searches for an evil magic user targeting powerful young witches, she realizes that her only hope is to embrace her magical blood--or else she might be next. The Fiery Heart In ''The Indigo Spell, Sydney was torn between the Alchemist way of life and what her heart and gut were telling her to do. And in one breathtaking moment that Richelle Mead fans will never forget, she made a decision that shocked even her. . . . But the struggle isn't over for Sydney. As she navigates the aftermath of her life-changing decision, she still finds herself pulled in too many directions at once. Her sister Zoe has arrived, and while Sydney longs to grow closer to her, there's still so much she must keep secret. Working with Marcus has changed the way she views the Alchemists, and Sydney must tread a careful path as she harnesses her profound magical ability to undermine the way of life she was raised to defend. Consumed by passion and vengeance, Sydney struggles to keep her secret life under wraps as the threat of exposure—and re-education—looms larger than ever. Silver Shadows In the aftermath of an event that ripped their world apart, Sydney and Adrian now struggle to pick up the pieces and find their way back to each other. But first, they have to survive. For Sydney, trapped and surrounded by adversaries, life becomes a daily struggle to hold on to her identity and the memories of those she loves. Meanwhile, Adrian clings to hope in the face of those who tell him Sydney is a lost cause, but the battle proves daunting as old demons and new temptations begin to seize hold of him... The Ruby Circle After their secret romance is exposed, Sydney and Adrian find themselves facing the wrath of both the Alchemists and the Moroi in this electrifying conclusion to Richelle Mead’s''New York Times'' bestselling Bloodlines series. When the life of someone they both love is put on the line, Sydney risks everything to hunt down a deadly former nemesis. Meanwhile, Adrian becomes enmeshed in a puzzle that could hold the key to a shocking secret about spirit magic, a secret that could shake the entire Moroi world. Characters Main Characters *Sydney Sage - Alchemist and Adrian Ivashkov's love interest *Adrian Ivashkov - Spirit user; Moroi; Sydney Sage's love interest *Jillian Mastrano Dragomir - half sister to Queen Vasilisa Dragomir; Eddie Castile's love interest *Eddie Castile - Dhampir Guardian to Jillian Mastrano Dragomir; Jill's love interest *Angeline Dawes - Dhampir; member of The Keepers; Guardian-in-training; Trey Juarez's love interest; Eddie Castile's ex-girlfriend. *Trey Juarez - Former Warrior of the Light; Sydney's human best friend; Angeline Dawes love interest. *Zoe Sage - Junior Alchemist; Sydney's younger sister. *Neil Raymond - Dhampir Guardian *Jaclyn Terwilliger - '''History teacher at Amberwood Prep, witch mentor of Sydney Sage. Sister of Veronica Terwilliger. *Marcus Finch - Ex-Alchemist Supporting Characters *Rosemarie Hathaway- Dhampir Guardian of best friend Queen Lissa Dragomir, lover and girlfriend of Dhampir Dimitri Belikov. *Dimitri Belikov- Dhampir Guardian of Christian Ozera, lover and boyfriend of Dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway. *Lissa Dragomir- Queen of the Moroi, lover and girlfriend of Moroi Christian Ozera; and older half-sister of Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. *Christian Ozera- Lord of the Ozera family, lover and boyfriend of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Young Adult Novels Category:Media Category:Characters from Vampire Academy series Category:Spin-Off Series